Portals, Countries, and Doctors
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: The Doctor has appeared in Apperture Science and decides to listen to the Rusian Robot's orders. As if. The Doctor is trapped, Portals are everywhere, and Countries are in control of this mess! What will happen? Rated T for Mild swearing. TRIPLE CROSSOVER! Doctor Who x Portal x Hetalia: Axis Powers!


**HELLOOOOO~! Here is my first crossover fanfiction, and I decided to make it a TRIPLE CROSSOVER of the first Portal, Doctor Who and the Eleventh Doctor, and HETALIA: AXIS POWERS/ WORLD SERIES! As you can tell I am excited and I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Awakening**

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he sat up in what appeared to be a pod. He looked around himself at his surroundings. Glass walls, a toilet, and a small bedside table were the first things he noticed. He got out of the pod and looked at the table. There was a radio playing something familiar, though he didn't know what it was playing, a coffee mug with old tea, and a clip board. He felt tired and leaned on the pod, trying to sort out his thoughts. How did he end up here? Where was the TARDIS? Amy and Rory were at their home so The Doctor stopped any thoughts about them that frantically ran around in his mind. He began to pace. Pacing always helped him think.

Where was he? No idea, next question,

Where was the TARDIS? Probably somewhere safe, or captured like him. Most likely the latter.

How did he get here? The Doctor focused for a moment but his memory was hazy. He through the thought away.

What did he know? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

The Doctor ceased pacing and reached into his pocket. Good. The sonic screwdriver was still there... which meant he could scan things for readings! The Doctor very nearly dropped the small utensil a few times trying to scan the area in his delight.

Nothing. It did NOTHING. He let out a frustrated sigh.

A plonk noise came from above and his head twitched upwards as a robotic voice said,

"Hello," It had a light Russian accent, "And again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one, da? Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-"

At this point the Robotic Russian's voice became like a DJ's record spinning gone horribly wrong. It switched from Spanish to other languages and became more high-pitched than humanly possible. Sparks rained down from the ceiling and The Doctor side-stepped to avoid them.

"I'm back. The Portal will open in three... two... one." And orange portal appeared on the one metal part of the wall, the metal being an obvious thing that the Doctor actually failed to notice when he woke up. He was about to walk through when he saw the clipboard again out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up and saw multiple symbols, one of them being cake.

"I may as well take it. Just in case I run into anyone else here who doesn't know what these mean. I could care less." He lied to himself. After all, he was in a strange place with strange portals and 'testing'. He had no idea what he would run into. The Doctor faced the portal once more and peered through. He could see himself in the glass box, surprisingly.

The Doctor stepped through and found himself outside the container. He stuffed the clipboard into his pocket and walked in the general direction he guessed was intended. Around the box and through a door.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this intro, I know it's short but I'm going to back the other chapters longer, please bare with me. I will also write a sequel (maybe) with Portal Two but it depends how many reveiws I get and how many chapters I write, because I am a Procasinator, I'm not going to lie.**

**Well, I hope to get lots of encouregment from you all! THANKS FOR READING!  
**


End file.
